A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks and the like.
These electronic devices often include a display which can display text, images, videos or other media. Such displays may suffer from various defects that reduce a user's enjoyment of digital media consumption.